Petrel's Musical
by upwiththestaticu2
Summary: Rocket Executive Petrel hopes to make his return to the stage with a perfomance from "Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark".


Based on this video: watch?v=e-epVr5kr8M

Characters:

Petrel – Rocket Executive; loves theater and has dreamed of having Rocket do a musical for years

Proton –Rocket Executive; called the scariest and cruelest guy in Rocket. Can't stand the fact that Petrel has Rocket doing this shit

Candice –Snowpoint City Gym Leader; good friend of Petrel. Petrel hopes to impress her, and the people of Snowpoint with his musical talent

Dex Holders –Red, Green Oak, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platina are among those in attendance to see the show, at Petrel's request. Hey, he's a nice guy.

Grunts –Rocket Grunts involved in the show

The Director –a director hired by Petrel to run the show

Actors –professional actors hired by Petrel for important characters that Grunts shouldn't play

Stage tech people –the guys who control the lighting and sound

Whitney –Whitney's here with Gold. That's all.

* * *

It was the big night, and Petrel was overflowing with excitement. Tonight was the preview of the show he'd been dreaming of doing for years with Rocket: Spinarak-Man: Turn off the Dark. The preview was the song "A Freak Like Me Needs Company", and a fight-scene between Spinarak-Man, and Petrel's character, the Green Goblin. "Man, this in gonna be great", Petrel said to himself. He chuckled as he heard in the room next door, the sounds of Proton complaining. Proton did not want to do this at all, despite playing the role of "Carnage", a comic book character he idolized because of the character's insane personality. "This had better be worth it, Petrel", Proton complained to himself. Outside the rooms, Grunts were frantically pacing around, preparing for the show, and making sure the actors that Petrel hired were happy. This wasn't a usual Team Rocket operation. Grunts were only a bit confused at Petrel's idea. The clock ticked, and Petrel began humming the tune of the song while putting on the Goblin costume. This was his big return to the theater.

* * *

Outside, people were lining up to enter the theater. In the front rows were Petrel's special guests. From Kanto came Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. From Johto came Gold, Silver, and Crystal. From Hoenn came Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. And up in the more prestigious seating was the Sinnoh Dexholders; Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Ruby and Sapphire found seats next to Blue and Green, Red, Yellow, and Emerald sat with each other. Gold sat away from the other two Johto Dex Holders, as he brought with him his date: Whitney, Goldenrod City Gym Leader. They were all excited and looking forward to the show, except for Green. He let out an annoyed "Tch.." and sat down next to Blue. "Does he ever not say "Tch"?" Ruby said. "It really takes away from any beauty he might've had…" "Don't worry about it, Ruby!" Sapphire squawked. Up in the "box seats", Diamond and Pearl practiced their manzai, talking about Spinaraks and their webbing. "SPEAKING OF POKEMON, did you know that Spinarak's have tough webbing that can grab virtually anything?" Pearl said, waiting for Dia's response. "Mmf.. my hands grab these donuts with a hold stronger th—-!" Pearl whacked Dia around a few times for his donut related response. Meanwhile, Silver and Crystal struggled to find seats. Crystal didn't want to be too close, but Silver didn't want to be too far away. Silver was apprehensive about the Rockets running this show, but Crystal convinced him to shrug it off. Gold was too busy squabbling with Whitney to take notice of anything. Red, Yellow, and Emerald all sat patiently, smiling, and without a word. Yellow did chuckle when she heard Pearl getting mad at Dia.

* * *

Backstage, Candice hurriedly went from room to room, letting everyone know that the show is starting soon. The last room she reached was Petrel's, and she went inside to give him the "Candice Pep Talk". "Heeeeeeeeeey, Petrel~", Candice said, seeing him in his Goblin outfit. "Hey, Candice! It's almost time, heh. I'm gettin' a bit nervous, honestly." Petrel said to her. Candice slapped Petrel and said, "You're PETREL. You can do this! Don't tell me you're getting stage fright now of all times!" Candice continued on, telling Petrel many things to boost his confidence.

* * *

Next door, Proton had finally snapped. He wanted to kill something. He hadn't killed something for over a week, and had enough. He grabbed his knife and went on the hunt. However, he was also frustrated about having to do this show, and plotted to sabotage it. He was going to kill the actors. He called over a few Grunts, and gave them orders to do their worst.

* * *

Outside, Red's and Yellow's Pikachus suddenly began acting strange. It was then that they heard the commotion backstage. Red got up first, drawing the attention of the other Dex Holders, who followed him backstage.

It was chaos.

* * *

Grunts were chasing the actors around, and Proton himself cornered the star of the show.

"This'll only hurt a lot…" Proton said evilly, as if he were saying it to the Slowpokes in Slowpoke Well.

"Please, help me, someone!" the actor squealed.

* * *

"Hey, leave 'em alone!" Red yelled to Proton. Proton turned in disbelief as all the Dex Holders stood before him. He knew he was outmatched. He was about to surrender when suddenly the Grunts took notice of Proton's situation, and surrounded the trainers. Proton suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

"If I can't kill these actors, then I'll just kill the next best thing. Grunts, attack."

In an instant, the trainers were faced with misguided Grunts carrying out Proton's orders. Battle ensued. Red teamed up with Gold, Green had to work with Pearl and Diamond, Platina and Sapphire went after Proton, Yellow worked with Crystal and Ruby, and Silver and Blue teamed with Emerald.

* * *

Inside Petrel's dressing room, the sounds of battle were drowned out by Candice's loud voice. Her pep talk was still going. She was about to finish, when suddenly a Snorlax fell through the wall, with Grunts injured beneath it. "What the fuck is goin' on out- Arceus…" Petrel was speechless.

* * *

Everyone stopped and looked at Petrel, Dexholders and Rockets alike.

"This was my one chance to return to the theater, the place I love, and now it's… ruined. I hope you're happy." Petrel choked out, holding back tears. "I wanted this more than anything else. Thanks a lot, all of you, for ruining this." Candice was about to yell at them all, until she saw Petrel's expression. She didn't say a word.

Red spoke up first. "Petrel… I'm sorry. If there's any way we can make this up to you, tell us."

"No Red. I'm leavin'. Go home, all of ya."

Petrel quickly ran off.

* * *

"You should all be ashamed!" Candice angrily yelled, to Rockets and Dexholders. "He was so excited about this, and you crushed his dreams!"

Coming to his senses, Proton finally spoke, dropping the knife he was holding. "Shit… I didn't realize how important this was to him… this is my fault."

Candice proceeded to knock Proton senseless.

"I deserved that…"

Proton then called Petrel, telling him to get back to the theater for a surprise.

"But Prot, the actors, the stage crew, they're gone. Who'll play the villains? Who'll keep the stage goin', heh."

"Oh don't worry, I've got the perfect candidates for that."

* * *

It was now show time. Petrel suited back up, and was waiting in the theater to enter from behind the viewers. A few Grunts were with him, to enter with him.

He heard Candice's voice in his head, telling him to be confident about his musical ability, and to not be stage fright. He then heard Proton's voice informing him of the "surprise" on stage.

The doors finally opened, and music played.

* * *

"_Hahaha… y'know, this place is surprisingly easy to break into! Hahahahaha! C'mon Snowpoint City, let's get your freak on!" _

If you're looking for a night out on the town

You just found me

[A freak like me needs company]

I'm a 65 million dollar circus tragedy

[A freak like me needs company]

I'm not rollin', baby rollin'

In the green but I'm unique

[Freak], a freak, [freak]

I'm the new Coney Island

And all the rides are open and free

On me

[Freak like me needs company]

All the weirdos in the world

Are right here in Snowpoint City

All the brazen boys and girls

Dressed to kill without pity

All the weirdos from out of town

And all the freaks always around

All the weirdos in the world

Are here in Snowpoint City tonight

Here in Snowpoint City tonight!

* * *

"_Alright!"_

_"Why settle for one ridiculously over the top supervillain, when you could have seven? Ladies and gentlemen, boys n' girls, THE SINISTER SIX!"_

Petrel was nervous now. Would someone walk out, since the actors had left? Suddenly, out came the villain, doing what was scripted. Petrel was startled.

_"We got a man made entirely out of mutant Combees! I get a buzz just thinkin' about it, heh. Swarm!"_

Petrel looked over and saw the next villain walk out, which made him even more pleasantly surprised.

_"Here's one cold-blooded killer! The Charizard!"_

And the next one came out.

_"Hey ladies, how 'bout a human Thunderbolt? You want it, you got it! Electroooo!"_

Petrel was ready for the next one.

_"This next guy loves the Pokemon… sometimes a little too much. Kraven the Hunter!"_

Out came Proton in his Carnage outfit, causing Petrel to laugh a bit.

_"He killed his grandmother, and tortured his mother's Growlithe! My kinda guy! Carnage!"_

The sounds of metal came from behind Petrel, signifying the the sixth member.

_"And the sharpest knife in the drawer, Swiss Miss!"_

"FREAK LIKE ME NEEDS COMPANY!" all the Grunts and supervillains proudly sang.

* * *

All the weirdos in the world

Are here right now in Snowpoint City

All the brazen boys and girls

Peacocks, posers show no pity

All the weirdos from out of town

And all the freaks always around

All the weirdos in the world

Are here in Snowpoint City tonight

Here in Snowpoint City tonight

**_Here in Snowpoint City tonight!_**

* * *

And like that, the show preview was completed. The crowd roared with applause. Petrel's performance received a standing ovation, which drew tears to his eyes. Suddenly he turned to the "villains", to see who they were.

"Swarm" took his mask off first, revealing **_Ruby_**.

Next was "Electro", who was revealed to be **_Gold_**.

"Kraven" walked over next, cracking his fake whip, then revealed himself as **_Pearl_**.

After a struggle, "Swiss Miss" removed her mask revealing herself as **_Crystal_**.

And after ten minutes of fumbling around, **_Red_** made his way out of the "The Charizard" costume.

Proton finally walked over to Petrel.

"Dude, if these fuckers weren't around, your show would've been toast."

Petrel simply smiled. He looked over to the stage crew and saw the rest of the Dex Holders, besides Silver, running the show from there.

"Wait, where's Silver?" Petrel said, confused.

Suddenly, cheap theater-grade webbing hit Petrel, who was still dressed as the Green Goblin. Spinarak-Man arrived onstage and unmasked himself, revealing **_Silver_**.

* * *

Petrel was just in awe. He finally made his return, and a hugely successful one at that.


End file.
